Jinx's unlucky little sister
by Bad luck rose
Summary: Jinx had a little sister that she was hiding. No body knew. Till now when she stealing the most important jewery in the world.many secreats will be relieved about jinx's past. Jinx's parents will be releved. And little sis get into a lot of trouble. Will anyone survive? Flinx,arsenal/ OC, Cheshire/ speedy, Starfire/ robin.little cybee , spitfire,bbrae. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

~flash back~

Ten years ago

It was a rainy evening in gotham city. Two little girls around the ages of 9 and 6 were hiding from the rain behind the dumpster . The two were shaking .The two lost their parents the same day because of a fire. That one of them caused by accident.

"hey Linda"

"call me jinx"

"hey jinx"

"ya Amanda"

"call me lucky"

Jinx snickered at this.

"do you think were ever gonna see daddy again?"

"I don't think so lucks"

"but... Who will take care of us?"

"no one"

"why?"

"were freaks"

"no were not"

"Yes We are! I have pink hair your hair is turning white.i burned our house we were not normal!" the 8 year began to soon regretted it.

"dont cry lucks"

"your hair was white before it was pink" the girl pointed out

"so?"

"maybe it's just natural for us"

Jinx laughed at this.

"I think your right"

"beside I have you to take care of me"

"ya I guess your right"

Jinx held out her hand.

"sisters till the end?"

"sister till the end"

Lucky shook her hand. They ended up hugging. But later on jinx would leave lucky.

~flash black over~

All the titans were at Wayne express. There has been a mysterious pink haired girl trying to steal the diamond of Cleopatra. The most historic and rarest diamond. No body could get her Titan was either burned or thrown out the window. If they didn't of do anything fast they would have to call the justice league. None of the titain didn't wanted to have justice league more than robin , speedy, and kid flash.

They all had one more choice. "jinx" yelled robin. nobody wanted jinx to go inside because of her bad luck. The robber was on the 10th floor with 10 billion dollar necklase on the lineeven worse the robber could easily destroy the building. They were many ways to mess it up but with bad luck on your side that even worse. "ya?" jinx ask. " your up" Robin said.

jinx looked at her boyfriend kid flash. He had approving smile. Jinx walked in the building. Jinx walked to the 10 floor. She saw the pink haired girl. She was in a black cloak so jinx couldn't see her jinx could easily tell she had pink hair. Her hands light up. "put your hand up where I could see them!" yelled jinx.

The girl turned to jinx. She was holding the diamond in one hand. "now big sis don't go too fast" said the girl. She took off the cloak the girl had amazing white eyes like jinx's. Her hair was down and the girl wore a one piece suit that was black. Jinx could easily tell who it was as soon as the cloak was gone."shit"


	2. Hit and run

**\Last time...**

**She took off the cloak the girl had amazing white eyes like jinx's. Her hair was down and the girl wore a one piece suit that was black. Jinx could easily tell who it was as soon as the cloak was gone."shit"**

**The girl laughed." what you didn't want to see me?" asked Amanda. By now lucky's eyes are glowing white and so are her hands."no it's been 8 years since I last saw you" jinx said carefully while walking around her sister. To make sure it was her jinx took every inch of her.**

** Lucky noticed this. "jealous much?" asked lucky in a cruel voice. Jinx eyes narrowed on the diamond. The truth was jinx was kinda jealous. Her little sister was no longer little she was taller than jinx. Even without the boots she was taller than jinx. Her sister even had a better body than jinx. She had curves in all the right spots. And she had a better face than jinx. She has mom's face thought jinx. worst of all her little sister had the evil queen look to her. Jinx could never pull that look."no" Jinx said. **

**Jinx needed to get the angrier off her so she could get the diamond."how have you been lucky since i left ?" asked jinx Lucky's eyes light up a brighter shade of white"and don't you mean when you left me to fight for myself." lucky said all of a sudden. Her voice turned cold. Lucky's hand light up lucky ****stood still. Is this what she wanted? Thought jinx." so you just stole a diamond to get my attention. Then to make fun of what I did 8 years ago?!" yelled jinx.**

** Her hand light up a darker light of pink. But lucky didn't seem to be afraid of snicker at this. " now now sis that's not why I stole the diamond. I have my own reasons. And I need this diamond to fix the mistake 8 years ago" said lucky. She looked at the diamond as if was her only hope. Her eyes flashed a hint of sadness but her pose kept her strong looking strong. Jinx noticed this. **

**"what mistake?" lucky turned to jinx and smiled. " you'll find out" said lucky. Her grin grew wider. Lucky looked raised one glowing hand to jinx. "nice talking to you but bye" said lucky. As soon as lucky said that she blasted jinx. Jinx didnt have enough time to move. The blast came so fast it could of been kid flash. Lucky walked over to jinx. Jinx wasnt knock out but she was hurt enough not to stand.**

** Lucky looked down at her sister and said "oh and i found dad, and you'll never believe what happened to him". Jinx looked at her sister with hope that she tell her . But She blasted jinx one more time and knock jinx out. Lucky looked out the window. She blasted that too. Lucky put the diamond in her cloak pocket. Lucky put her cloak back on. **

**She walked to the window. She took one more look at the view. Her big sister on the ground with broken glass everywhere. The vault was wide open. Lucky smiled but she didn't feel happy 100%. then lucky did the unbelievable she jumped.**


End file.
